


My Boyfriend Glows In The Dark

by velvetjinx



Series: Fall From The Stars [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alien Sex, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, sebastian is half alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Chris wants to see if he can make his half alien boyfriend Sebastian come just by playing with the ridges on his back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an anon on tumblr who wanted lots of playing with the ridges. So here we are. I hope this is what you wanted, anon!
> 
> Total PWP with a bit of fluff thrown in.

It's been two months, and Chris is pretty sure he's in love. 

He's been in love before - he kind of falls in love a lot, truth be told - but not like this. Never like this, where he feels as if his heart is going to burst sometimes from all the love inside it. 

He's met Sebastian's dad, of course, and then after...everything, Sebastian's mom had flown over to see him, and because she wanted to meet Chris and thank him for saving her son. 

Then about a month later Chris's own parents had come to visit because they wanted to meet Sebastian. Chris's parents didn't know - _couldn't_ know - about Sebastian's heritage, but luckily Sebastian does look completely human when fully dressed so there hadn't been any problems. 

The only issue had come when they were quizzing Sebastian about his parents. "So are both your parents from Romania?" Chris's mom had asked. 

"My mom is. My dad's from...all over. He's travelled around a lot," Sebastian had replied evasively, but luckily Chris's parents had accepted that answer and moved on. 

Sebastian is lying beside him in bed, sprawled on his front, back ridges gleaming (the discovery that they glow in the dark had made Chris smile for about two weeks whenever he thought of it) as Chris watches him fondly, wishing he was awake so he could kiss him. As if he can hear Chris's thoughts, Sebastian stirs, blinking sleepily up at him. 

"Time 'zit?" he murmurs, and Chris leans in to kiss him gently. 

"It's the middle of the night and I'm on vacation. Go back to sleep."

Sebastian shakes his head. "Need to piss," he yawns, and climbs out of bed, heading out towards the bathroom. Chris watches his ass as he goes, biting his lip at the sight of the taut, firm flesh. 

When Sebastian returns and gets back into bed, he snuggles up against Chris, yawning wide as he rests his head on Chris's chest, pressing a kiss to the skin there. 

Chris stokes gently down the skin on Sebastian's back, before playfully stroking a line down the ridges on his back. Sebastian gasps and squirms against him, and Chris can feel his hardening cock poking against his hip, so he does it again, making Sebastian moan. 

"Fuck, Chris." He leans up and captures Chris's mouth in a deep kiss, pushing his cock harder against Chris as if trying to get more friction, but Chris pulls away, grinning. 

"I have an idea," he says. "I wanna tie you up, wanna make you come just by playing with them."

Sebastian's eyes widen. "Chris, fuck, I don't know if I can..."

"If you can't, that's fine, you know I'll take care of you. But I want to try? Please?"

Sebastian smiles, then nods, and moves over the bed so he's on all fours, grasping the headboard. Chris goes to the bedside cabinet and takes out their handcuffs, before cuffing Sebastian to the headboard and putting the keys over on the side. 

His own cock is hard and throbbing at the sight of Sebastian bent over like that, and he rubs his cock up and down Sebastian's asscrack a few times, teasing them both. Sebastian whines and pushes back against him, but Chris pulls away, slapping lightly at Sebastian's ass. 

"Enough of that. You ready?"

Sebastian nods, and Chris starts off slowly, stroking gently down the ridges as Sebastian moans. He does this a few times, then strokes his thumb a little harder over the bottommost ridge, over his tailbone, which Chris has discovered through much experimentation is the most sensitive. 

Sebastian whines and his hips buck, and Chris grins. 

"Tell me how it feels, baby."

"So good," Sebastian gasps out. "So fucking good, Chris."

"Tell me what it's doing to you."

"Fuck, Chris, you're turning me on so much, making my cock drip, fuck it feels so good."

"You think you can come like this?"

"M-maybe, if you use your mouth."

"Hmm," Chris hums, leaning down and slowly lapping at each ridge, starting at the bottom and finishing at the last just below his neckline as Sebastian squirms and makes the most delicious noises. "Like that, you mean?" he asks, pressing a kiss to the back of Sebastian's neck. 

"Fuck, yes, but more, I need more, stop teasing me and make me come, please!"

Chris nods, even though Sebastian can't see him, and leans in, stroking at the ridge at the bottom as he starts to suck hard at the ridge at the top. He's pressing hard with his thumb, almost massaging it rather than stroking, and suddenly Sebastian cries out Chris's name as the scent of spunk fills the air. Chris pulls off, triumphant, and grabs the keys from the side. He unlocks the handcuffs and takes them off, then pulls Sebastian into a deep kiss. 

"Fuck, Chris, that was amazing, you're so amazing, oh my god," Sebastian babbles. He looks down Chris's body towards his hard cock, and smirks wickedly, before sliding down the bed and grasping Chris's cock. "Fuck, I love your cock," he murmurs, then sucks the head into his mouth, tonguing the slit and making Chris's hips come up off the bed. 

Chris is, as always, torn between letting his head drop back and watching the ridiculously hot sight of Sebastian sucking his cock. As usual, the latter wins out and he looks on as Sebastian sucks as much of Chris as he can into his mouth before starting to bob his head, getting into a rhythm. Chris knows he's not going to last long, and when Sebastian uses his free hand to play with his balls that is _it_ and he groans out a warning before coming hard down Sebastian's throat. 

Sebastian swallows around him for a few moments, until he hisses at the feeling on his oversensitive flesh. Then Sebastian pulls off and moves up the bed to kiss him, and Chris moans as he hungrily licks the taste of himself out of Sebastian's mouth. 

"We should probably go back to sleep," Sebastian laughs, and Chris nods. 

"Hey, Sebastian?" Chris says, unable to keep the hint of nerves from his voice. 

"What's up?" Sebastian asks, looking at him curiously. 

"I just...I love you."

Sebastian's eyes widen and he grins. "Fuck, Chris, baby, I love you too."

"You do?" Chris is amazed, and Sebastian leans up to kiss him again. 

"Of course I do. How could I not? You're amazing. And you're _you_ , which is kind of the most important part." He lays his head on Chris's chest and snuggles into him. "Now go to sleep, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too." Chris feels Sebastian smile against him as he closes his eyes, and quickly falls asleep to dreams of his love.


End file.
